forgotten
by twilight-sweden
Summary: Leo feels like his family don't care about him lately so he finds a hobbie that might not be so good for him.
1. something to do

Leo was waiting at school for Bree, Chase and Adam after school. They had been so busy with all their missions lately, that hadn't been having much bonding time lately but today they were going to the movies to some sibling time. he looked at his watch and sighed. They were supposed to have met him 15 minutes ago. Aww do little dooley wait for his friends he heard a voice that could only be prinicipal Perry. He turned and sure enough there was perry. Leo sighed he just wasn't feeling for this right now. Have you seen my sibling he asked Perry knowing full well that she probably wouldn't even answer him. surprisingly she did. They rushed home an hour ago ,she answered. Leo felt confused why hadn't they told him hey were going home, did they get a sudden mission to go to yeah that's probably it Leo thougt and walked home.

half hour later!

Chase , Bree Adam are you here leo, Leo Shouted only to be met by silence not even his mom was here. He turned to the wall where Eddie was. hey Eddie where are the others , he asked.

They went to the movies aww didn't they want you with them Eddie said. Leo sighed and went to his room. He lied down on the bed and thought back and realised this isn't the first time he had been forgotten lately. Three times this week had they went to the school without him. last month the whole family besides him had went to the beach and forgotten him. apparently not leo said when e thought what both Perry and Eddie said about not wanting him around.


	2. Chapter 2 something to do

Leo ´pov: He got of the bed and went to the roof stood by the edge. He looked down and got the sudden urge to jump but he didn't. he started wonder what it would feel jumping such a high place. The others had their things to do, Big D had his experiments, mom had her reporter stuff and Adam Chase and Bree had their missions. But Leo didn't have anything he wanted something that was cool to do a little dangerous but not near-death experience dangerous kind of thing. He looked down and saw across the street some new neighbor were moving in to one of the apartments. It was a family of four they seemed to have two kids from the distance he saw the girl was really cute. He could clearly see that she had fiery red hair and really pale. She looked kind of gothic. He decided to go over and introduce himself. He went out and sprinted to them. When he came over to the girl he realized he had been right she wasn't just cute she was extremely beautiful. She looked almost like the little mermaid but not cartoon but that was the closest he can describe her. Leo shook off his shock. Hi my name is Leo can I help with anything? Leo asked. The girl looked up and gave a him a big smile and it was almost left him breathless. Hi sure you can help me with some of these boxes if you want, I'm Laura by the way Laura Olsen and that guy over there that's staring at us is Tim he's my older brother she said. Leo picked up one box and looked over to Tim and saw him staring at him suspiciously at first but then smiled at him. Hi as my sister said my name is Tim we only have a couple of boxes left after that I'm taking Laura and me swimming do you want to come it would be nice for Laura to know someone before starting school he asked me. I nodded excitedly. It's not like a have anything better to do Leo thought and went up with the box to the apartment. Their parents were like the nicest people in the world Joey and Sarah was their names they were a little strict about when Tim and Laura would be back. Apparently Tim would work at the school as a history teacher. He was a real history nerd. Laura was more of a singer she loved singing but according to Tim a bit of a daredevil if something sounded dangerous she immediately had to try it. Right now that sound like something a personality that I would like to have. After everything was in the apartment we left Tim drove us to a cool place with huge cliffs that went down a waterfall in between. Laura said she was going to explore and I went with her. When we came to the top of one of the cliffs, and looked down and then up at me. Do you think if a person jumped from here they would survive the fall? She asked me with a smile. I looked down measured the height in my mind and I became curious too. She all of the sudden backed away from the cliff and I thought she was going to go away all of the sudden she ran at full speed toward the edge of the cliff and jumped all I heard was a yahoo from her and then a splash. I hastily looked down and she swam to the surface and the looked up at me and waved. I waved back and decided. I'm going to do it so I took a step back and went so I can really run. I ran as fast as I can to the edge of the cliff and jumped and it was the thrilling thing I ever done and all I met was water when I came down. I want to do it again so Laura and I both went up and jumped again just as thrilling this time. I wished they had higher cliffs around here. Tim called and said its time to go home. When I came home my family was home to. Leo we are so sorry we forgot you can you forgive us his family all said and gave him a hug. I said I forgave them but inside I was not really forgiving because it would happen again but at least now I have some to talk when it happens Leo said and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's pov.

I woke earlier than normal and got ready, I wanted to get to school before Adam, Bree and Chase woke up. I sneaked out of my room and grabbed a banana for breakfast then brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. When I got out from bathroom I walked right in to Chase. "Hi Chase what are you doing up so early" I asked. He looked at me amused. "well my super senses heard you sneaking about what are you doing up so early". I shrugged "I just want to be in school little earlier today I forgot one of my homework that is supposed to done today, I hope to be able to finish it before class starts ok bye I said fast started running out before Chase started asking any more questions.

"I don't really want to hang with my siblings but in all fairness they started ignore me first I'm just doing what they did to me" I thought while running to school. When I arrived I went to a computer and checked of place around where I could cliffdive again. I wanted to do that again but from a higher cliff this time. All of a sudden I felt someone stand behind me. I slowly turned and was relived and saw that it was Laura reading over my shoulder. " what you doing " she asked leaned in more to be able to read a little closer. I could smell her perfume and she smelled vanilla not only was she pretty she smells good too. " I'm looking up places around here to cliffdive again but I want to go higher this time" I answered. She only nodded and looked interested in what I was looking for. "can I get in on that " she asked. I nodded obviously I get to spend more time with her then.

Chase's pov.

Leo seems to still be pissed at us and I can understand we have lately been very occupied by ourselves. Someone knocked on the door and I went to open it and a brown haired man stood there "can I help you " I asked politely. He shook my hand. "hi I'm your new neighbor Tim. Your brother forgot his bag at our place yesterday when he helped us with our stuff. I figured he might need his stuff" he said. I was a little chocked Leo said his stuff was at school which means he lied to me why would he do that. Whatever he is hiding I'm going to figure out what it is.


	4. Chapter 4 telling the truth

Chase's pov!

I decided to talk to Leo first no need to bring in Adam and Bree in this, just in case nothing is going on. I went to school to go talk to Leo but first I have to find him. "Hey have you seen Leo "I asked a student that I knew went in one of Leo's classes. He answered surprisingly fast "I saw him in the library by the computers" he said and walked away to the class. I went to the library and saw him talking to a cute girl. Probably a new student because I don't recognize at all but Leo seems to know her well when they started laughing. "hey Leo, what are you doing and who's the new cute he" he heard Adam say and Bree following him to talk to Leo to. Leo for some reason quickly turned the site he was on off so whatever he was looking he didn't want us to find out "what could he hiding that is so bad that he don't want his own siblings to see" I thought and decided to walk over there too. One of the reasons I was curious of the new girl and I want to talk to Leo and find out what he was hiding.

Maybe if I talk with him he would slip something up not to mention he is a horrible liar." Hi I'm Laura Olsen she and shook Adam and Bree's hands. I met Leo yesterday he helped us moving our stuff up to the apartment" Laura said she seemed nice I deduced as she talked to my siblings. I noticed Leo looked at her and he looked at her like he used to look at Janelle. "finally over Janelle and her moving to New York he had been so depressed when she left" I thought and crossed my arms. "Leo can I talk to for a sec "I asked and grabbed his shirt and pulled him with me. I dragged him to an empty classroom of course in the way we heard Trent shot "nerd alert to us" but whatever. When we came to the classroom I turned to Leo and crossed my arms. "Leo why did you lie to me this morning are you still mad about yesterday. We already said for forgetting you" I said to Leo hoping he would tell me something.

Leo's pov

"damn it " I thought I was hoping he wouldn't find I was lying but I can play on being angry for been forgotten but that's cruel thing. Man it feels like in those cartoon shows when you have an angel and devil on each side of telling you what to do. The devil says what they done to lately is almost as cruel while says if you lie you are just as bad as them. Only for some reason my angel and devil sounds like a chipmunk which almost makes me laugh. I decided to tell Chase the truth I want to see his reaction. It's fun when overreact. " I and Laura have a hobby together no big deal " I said it's the truth I just didn't say what our hobby is. "what kind off hobby " chase asked uncrossing his arms. "damn if I say what the hobby is he will try to stop me but he can easily tell when I'm lying so might as well say it" I thought. "cliffdiving" I mumbled and hoping he wouldn't hear me but with his super sense he of course heard me. His eyes widened " what are you crazy, don't you know how dangerous that, you could get yourself killed. Why do you even start do something that stupid don't you have a self-preservation like everyone else " he shouted and started crossing the room back and forth. I sighed and sat down on a chair I can already tell this would take some time .


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's pov!

"what could Leo be thinking cliffdiving that is dangerous," Chase thought while crossing back and forth in the room sometimes glancing up at Leo. He looked bored and annoyed and that made me mad. I mean I only worry about him, when he told about his new "hobbie" he scared me to point that spike almost came out because the only picture that my head was a dead Leo. "come on Chase it's not that dangerous Laura and I check before we jump not to mention we make sure there is someone around in case something happen" Leo said while shrugging his shoulders. I stared at him with an open mouth in shock. "not that I wonder if Mr. Davenport or Tasha will think so when I tell them your hobby" I said because I will most definitely tell them about. Not mention I will lock his door and have Adam guard it if that's what it takes to stop him. Leo all of a sudden looked scared. "you can't tell them they will stop me ,please Chase don't tell please "he begged I was about to speak when he interrupted me. "if you want you can come with us after school and see for yourself that it's not that dangerous if it helps but let me just do one more jump " he tried to deal with. I just gave a huge sigh, I would like to have Adam and Bree with me if I went along to try talk Leo and apparently Laura out of doing this and do something safer. Maybe Bree can talk them into doing knitting stuff or I don't know anything that's cant seriously hurt them. " alright but then I want you to tell Adam and Bree to come along to It's either they come with us or you don't go at all " I said .

Leo's pov!

"Crap" I thought I don't want to hear the same speech from Bree that I just got from Chase. I'm not to worried about Adam he probably would think this is fun and jump too. Not to mention Bree would most likely tell mom and THAT is a conversation I don't want. She would probably ground me, and to make sure I don't go anywhere have Adam, Bree and Chase guard me and the terrifying thing forbidding me from seeing Laura. Davenport would probably be mad to and invent a special lock on my door to make sure that I can't go out after coming home from school. I all of a sudden became a little angry they haven't care about me for the last few weeks and now all of a sudden Chase seems to care. "so that is what I gave to do, to make them care all I had to do was jump of a cliff WOW I feel the love" I thought sarcasticly. The last few week the only friends I've been talking two guys on facebook Mighty-Kaz and Nerdy Oliver and they seemed like cool guys but they don't have that much time anymore the only thing said was the got a new job or as Kaz said the coolest job ever. "alright they can come to if that makes you feel better" I said to Chase tried to give out the i-don't-care attitude." It doesn't make me feel better what would make me feel better is you not doing this at all" he said and looked ticked of at me


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's pov!

So here we are on our way to the cliff me and Laura had checked out. I was a little happy now that my siblings wanted to come along especially with Adam size and sitting in the backseat. Which meant one person had to sit in someone's lap and that was Laura she was sitting on my lap I was trying to act cool but I felt all bubbly inside and wanted to smile and scream "alright" bit I held it back. The only downside was when Chase told Adam and Bree what I was doing on the cliffs. They both screamed at me that I was crazy and they weren't going to let me do it but I managed to convince to them to let me do it one last time. of course it wont be the last time but they don't know that.

We finally arrived and Laura and I quickly went out of the car and looked for a way up the cliff. Tim started to give out instructions when we going to meet by the car again. He had some essays to correct so we couldn't be here as long as I may have wanted. Laura and I started to walk up to the cliffs. I felt Adam, Bree and Chase following us. "Man of all times to start caring about me now they start when I don't want them to" I thought annoyed but kept walking. When we reached the top Laura went to the bushes and changed to her bikini after I went. "ready to do this Leo" she asked me when she was looking down for once she looked unsure and that made me worry to maybe this cliff isn't the safest but I still want do it. "You bet I'm ready" I said and gave a confident smile to her. I was just about to jump when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked who grabbed me and to my surprise it was an angry looking Chase. "you take one more step to the edge of that cliff and I will tear your legs of your body and crush them to ash" then he turned to Laura" the same goes for you girly" he said angrily. "Ahh no for some reason spike broke through now what pissed Chase of" I thought feeling a little scared because spike is so unpredictable. I tried to shake his arm off when that didn't work I looked at Bree she usually knows how to take care Spike but she looked pleased at Spike right now. Then I looked at Laura and she looked shocked at Chase and I don't blame her. It's not fun getting threatened by Spike.

Bree's pov!

For once Spike does something good but this is unusually weird. It's usually when Chase gets really angry Spike breaks through not when he is scared is it possible that Spike wants to protect Leo as well. Then he can't get a better bodyguard because Spike would probably kill someone if they hurt Leo. That means that Trent should probably worry a little bit. I looked at Laura and realized that we probably will have to tell her about our bionic and explain Chase/Spike situation because I can see Leo likes her and so do I. she is fun to hang out with and I see her as someone who can keep a secret but I won't tell anything unless Adam and Chase and of course Leo and Mr. davenport agrees.

"You can't tell me what to do" Leo said to Spike and I flinched at that because that wasn't the smartest thing to say to Spike. All of a sudden Spike lifted Leo up by his shirt and hanged the back of his shirt on a tree branch. "Oh I can't can I. apparently I can and now you little missy" he said and went over to Laura who backed up when he went closer to her but she didn't get very far when he grabbed her. That's when I decided to step. I grabbed the control device Mr. Davenport made to be able to keep Spike under control and pressed it.

Adam's pov!

While Bree was getting Chase back I was helping Leo down and he looked angry at Chase and slapped my hands away when I got him down. I don't get what he is so angry about we are just trying to protect I mean come on. I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world but even I know jumping off a cliff is dangerous and I don't want to see Leo get hurt. "Of all times to actually decide to care about me this is when you decide to do it. When I actually want you guys to back of" Leo all of a sudden shouted at us that made me freeze. What does he mean decide to care about him I saw Bree and Chase freeze too" ah good Chase is back "I thought. "What do you mean decide to care" Bree asked and frowned at Leo. " you only care when it's up to you the last few weeks you have canceled on me more times than I can count on my fingers not to mention the whole so called family keep forgetting about yesterday wasn't the first time two weeks mom, Big D and you guys went to the beach and didn't even ask if I wanted to come along. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't home when you guys were going but I was in the same room about to follow when you guys slammed the door in my face on the way out" he shouted at us and I immediately felt guilty and started to realize we had done that lately. Taken Leo for granted and not counting him in stuff we're doing. "Leo I'm sorry if you feel that we haven't cared about you but it's not true "I said trying to calm him down but it doesn't seem to work. "do you think Spike would have appeared if we hadn't cared I mean if that's Spike that is psychopath cares then don't you think we care to" Bree said while taking a step closer to Leo. Chase stepped forward to but didn't say anything which is odd he is always the one who knows what to say. "I don't have to explain to you and you have no right what I'm allowed to do " Leo said and stepped back. Then me and my sibling's horror Leo started running towards the edge cliff and jumped. "LEO" we all shouted


	7. Chapter 7

Laura's pov!

"what in the is wrong Chase his voiced changed alot. I would if it was puberty but I don't think the voice change would happen so fast" I thought and felt slightly scared and confused. I mean come on its not that high seriously. I walked over to Bree.

"what's wrong with Chase he was calm just a minute ago" I whispered to her but before she could answer. Chase if you believe it growled "what the hell" I said to myself. "argh that little punk he growled then turned to me. " you stay right there, hey princess hold her" he growled to Bree then turned and jumped off the cliff himself. Now I was confused and then I felt a smidge of annoyance. I put my hand on my hips. I turned to Adam and Bree "are you kidding me, he says it's too dangerous for us jump then goes and does himself" I said to them. They looked bothered with what I said and then I remembered about their fight with Leo.

"what was Leo talking about you forgetting him, you wouldn't be here right if that were true" I said to them. They looked touched by my words. I was surprised when Adam was then who spoke up. " as nice that it is to hear someone say that but lately that haven't been true. This month we haven't really been acting like good siblings" he explained after then about many times forgetting Leo. It felt weird to get involved what appears to be a family feud or something but at the same time it felt like I should get involved. One of the reasons is I like Leo I think he's kind of cute, second and final I like Adam, Bree and Chase to even with Chase acting weird.

Bree's pov!

I felt guilty when I thought of all times this and some other times before that when we forgotten Leo and we don't really deserve the flattering words that came from Laura. Her speaking like that trying loyal to both Leo and us bionics even she doesn't know about the bionic stuff makes me want to tell her even more. "by the way, how are we going to explain Chase behavior right now. I mean she looked kind of scared when he told her to stay put and who can blame her Spike is a scary dude" I thought while cringing. All of sudden we heard something down in the water. It was Leo we heard.

"hey let go of me spike . I can take care of myself" we heard Leo shout. Not long after that no surprise we heard Spike. "Listen Puny boy when I say not to go somewhere then you are doing yourself a favor actually and do what I say" and I can't help but agree right now. But Leo is Leo no matter what and can't shut up "if you don't let me go right I will kick you where the sun don't shine" Leo shouted back. "ohh not a good idea, you don't threaten spike and get away with it" I heard Adam say behind me and not long after that Laura came with a confused question. "who is Spike, what is going on shouldn't we help Leo " she asked and Adam and me both shook our heads. Getting involved right now is a really bad idea because I think annoy Leo and Spike even more. Before I could try to explain anything about Chase/Spike situation Adam was telling all of our secrets and I mean everything. The bionics, our superpowers and even about Douglas and Marcus.

By the time Adam had told Laura everything Spike had already come back with Leo. Well Spike was dragging Leo by the back of his shirt that was now soaked. When he came over to us he threw Leo on the ground in front of us. "Now don't you move a muscle or I will take out your brain and make your girlfriend eat it" he threatened. Both Leo and Laura blushed by his word on insinuate they being a couple. This made me smile. Because it's obvious to all of us that they like each other and Leo deserve someone like her. She seems to sincerely like him. I never told Leo this but I never liked Janelle she seemed to complain a lot and about stuff Leo can't help. The one time I understood was when he froze her that I could understand her being angry about. But right now I was a little worried about her knowing our secret. I looked at her she looked at us shocked. "so you guys are like superheroes in comic book like Tecton, solar flare and Skylar storm and them" she asked and when the shock went away only to look exited. Adam was about to nod and brag but I stopped him. "kind of but we don't have their power but only we are actually real" I said sheepishly because I don't know who any of them are. Adam seems to know I might ask him about them later.

_.

Authors note! Hi I will probably write another story on lab rats but I will make an even more of a crossover with mighty med then it is now. I have an idea of Leo talking with Olive and Kaz explaining about his problems with Marcus and the bionics not believing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Spike's pov"

"This little punk think he can threaten me and for what reason to impress the girl. I admit she is cute but that's no reason to threaten me that makes me so mad" I thought. Well he can forget that I will cuddle with him and give him any false reason to do something stupid like Adam and Bree are doing. Seriously he's sort of a big boy he can take a bit of tough love. What he can't take is his family not being there for him my other me is included in that.

If they showed they cared more and not just when he was doing something life threatening then he wouldn't even start doing them to begin with. This little soft display is my way of showing I care. The girl I liked she has only known Leo for two days and showed she cared for him more than his own siblings over the last few months and that's not okay. Laura I think her name is bent down in front of Leo and helped him up from the ground. When Leo had gotten up from the ground he just glared at all of us except Laura then ran off. Laura went after him and tried to talk to him but he seemed to ignore her too.

I turned to Adam and Bree feeling angry they were the ones that made Leo want to this stuff from the beginning. "you guys have a lot to make up to him" I growled out to them then everything became black.

Chase's pov"

"what happened, was I Spiking out again" those were the thoughts that entered my mind then I felt that I was cold and noticed I was completely soaked. "what in the world" was all I asked and looked at Adam he must have noticed my confused face. So he explained of Spike jumping after Leo when he jumped which explained my wet clothes then he told me that he had told Laura the truth of our bionics and according to fine with our secret it calmed a little and made me chuckle when she had referred us as super heroes. "at least she didn't call us robots like Tasha had done " I said to Adam and Bree and that made laugh a little. Our little moment didn't last long because we started talk on how to make Leo feel better. Maybe having Laura know about us could help a little but I want him to forgive us and trust because of what we do and say not because of a girl no matter how nice she is. We started walk after Leo to we had to go home soon.

An hour later.

Bree's pov!

When we came home Leo went straight for his room he hadn't said a word to us since the time at the cliffs. I went to Tasha and Mr. Davenport and told them about Leo. I told everything about what Leo had said to us. I felt horrible when Tasha's eyes filled with tears and covered her mouth and Mr. Davenport started pacing back and forth kind of like Chase. "I'm going to talk with Leo" Tasha said and rushed to Leos room. When she was gone from the room Mr. Davenport sunk to a chair and put his head in his hands "I'm a horrible father" I heard him mumble through his hands and for the first time ever I saw him cry. I saw big tears spilling through his hands. I bent down and hugged him in an attempt to comfort him then I couldn't hold back my tears either and decided if he can cry then so can I.

This chapter isn't that long because I was in a hurry to write it but I will update as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo's pov!

'They have no right telling me what i can and can't, i mean seriously' Leo thought lying on his bed. "They probably told mom and " I whispered. I lied down on my side when I heard someone knocking softly on my door but ignored it I already locked it. I want to be left alone is that too much to as. What I'm doing isn't that dangerous but I could for a second opinion. I started writing to Kaz and Oliver and ask what they thought of my hobby but I'm very sure that they would think it's cool or as Kaz will probably say awesome.

It didn't take long until I got a reply. It was from Kaz and a voicemail. "well lets listen to it" I said to myself and turned the message on." Hi Leo, first not to sound uncool but even I think what your hobby is, is to dangerous. I'm not telling you what to do but I agree a little with your family here, now to the second question so this girl she cute, she sound cute, I bet she is cute" i heard kaz say and with his last comment I couldn't help myself but laugh. I heard someone knocking again before I could take Kaz words to heart.

"Leo Its mom, please open the door I just want to talk" I heard moms voice from the other side. I sighed 'might as well get this over with' I thought and went over and unlocked the door. I went back and lied down on the bed. I felt my phone vibrate it must be a message from Oliver this time. ' I can check it later when mom finished talking. A part of me doesn't want to hear what she has to say mostly because she of all people should be the last one to forget me. Lately she is more thinking of her career and Donald than what's going on in my life. ' ok Leo just listen what she has to say can't hurt' I thought while staying focused when she was pacing the room she didn't really know what to say to me. Before she could start the rest of my family came rushing in. 'what is this an intervention really' was all I could think and rolled my eyes.

My eyes met Mr. Davenport and I was a little taken aback when his eyes was all red. It looked like he has been crying so was Bree's. "Leo we need to talk, we're sorry if you feel like we haven't care about you lately, that was never our intention. we want to prove that we care but that can't happen when you don't give us a chance" Mr. Davenport said he looked like he wanted to say something else but held himself back .

Before I could reply my mom wrapped her arms around me and I felt warm tears running down my neck that had rolled down from mom's cheek. I petted moms back as she wept. When mom finally let me go I sighed. "I really had to jump of a cliff before you guys started to realize that I'm part of this family too" I asked them and looked down at my bedcovers Mom and Mr. Davenport started to protest but I beated them to it" think about it if Bree hadn't told you about my new hobby then you wouldn't have noticed that something was wrong" I told them. They couldn't really argue with that. Bree looked like someone had basically punched her mostly because this is probably the first time they heard me speak up like this. "you know it doesn't really matter because I bet if I did give you another chance it would probably take about three to four days before I'm basically only a talking shadow to you again and I don't want to feel like that again" I told them and walked out before they could reply on that.

' what to do now' I thought when I suddenly remembered Oliver's message. I took up my phone and read it. What it said made me almost forget about my anger toward my so called family.

Authors note.

Sorry about the delay on updating but I have been so busy I'm packing and planning for a trip to Norway so my time on the computer has been limited. I've been planning that next chapter is the last one so hope you enjoy this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 everythings forgiven

Leo's pov!

I read the text and I started thinking 'maybe i should give them one more chance'. I read it again.

"Leo you should try talk to them and actually listen to what they have to say. I'm not saying you should automatically forgive them let that its time that it needs. Seriously you only have one family and they might not always be around to support you. I think your borthers and sister showed that they care when they went with you to the cliffs. Two of them didn't try to stop you and that shows they trust your oppinion even if they dont like what you are about to do. Okey so one stopped you abut he did it because he cares so give them a chance to make it better. From Oliver".

I decided to give them one last chance and started heading back home when i runned into someone. I looked at who i crashed into and to my pleasant suprise it was Laura. "oh i'm sorry Leo i was looking for you, so is your family" she said while panting she seemed to have runned looking for me.

She gave me a quick hug but let go of to soon unfortunatley. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me around while picking up her phone. " hey Bree i found him, yeah i'm taking him home. He has no choise i'm binging him whether he wants to or not so ha can just suck it" thats what i heard he last comment made me chuckle she didn't seem to notice that i wasn't making any protest of following her.

When we arrived home she turned to me and looked strict. "now will you listen to your family, they told me whats been happening around and you should give them a chance to talk. You not listening is almost as bad as what they been doing to. I say almost because they didn't do what they did on purpose and they are trying to make up" she said and started walking home. I followed her with my eyes until she was inside and then went in my self.

I was immidetly attacked by hugs by everyone all of them saying sorry.

" Leo I want to say i'm sorry. I may not be your biological dad but i should treat you like one and lately i haven't and i'm sorry about that. But give us one chanse to prove that it's not going to happen again." Mr davenport said and he looked really sorry.

I sighed and looked around at my family. " alright i give you one last chance. I've given you chances before and that was when you forgot my birthday. Only this time if you forget something i want something and the desicion is from you mom, If you forget about me one last time then a friend of mine has said i can live with him for awhile. His name is Oliver and he lives in Philadelphia and i'm going if this happens one more time" I said that part is true but he wrote that weeks ago when he noticed that I sounded depressed.

Mom first looked like she wanted to protest but she held held her tounge and sighed. " alright sweetie if we and that's a big if. If we accidently forget you like this time, you will be allowed to live with your friend but only as a try-out time and sweetie if you really want to visit your frind over a holiday all you have to do is ask if you can go and i will se if we can fix that". She said lookig relived that I was willimg to fogive them and happy that i had someone to talk to whe they had.

Bree started walk toward us with Adam and chase following close behind. " what about us. Do you forgive us" she asked and looked hopeful and the same time sad so did adam and Chase.

I sighed " I suppose so" i said and raised my arms to give them a hug and the didn't have to be told twice. During the hug i heard "i still mean it, if you jump frm another cliff i will break you legs" Spike said and I looked at Chase but he didn't have that intense look that Spike has. Maybe just broke through to give me that warning that I took to heart.

_.

Authors note.

And thats a wrap i've been planning to do a sequel.

But it won't come out for awhile because i'm going on holiday to norway for two week.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note.

Hi you wanted to let people know that followed my story forgotten that i vae started on a sequel but its listed as mighty med/lab rats crossover for those who want to read what happens next.


End file.
